


Strange Things

by Lazchan



Category: Kaizoku Sentai Gokaiger
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-02
Updated: 2011-10-02
Packaged: 2017-10-24 06:23:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/260119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lazchan/pseuds/Lazchan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>So this is spoilers for episode 31 of Gokaiger. A bit of silly again.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Strange Things

**Author's Note:**

> So this is spoilers for episode 31 of Gokaiger. A bit of silly again.

After seeing Basco change into a form more like what he was expecting from the Zangyack, Gai almost expected to see the rest of the Gokaigers change as well. His skin crawled as he imagined that was what would happen to him eventually; the Mobirate would change him into an metal monster.

He was staring at Ahim, trying to picture the pink suit that would be her armor and he had a ridiculous image of her steaming, smelling of tea and throwing parasols that exploded as her weapons. Doc gave him nightmares for several days; all he heard was ticking in his dreams as he imagined the quiet mechanic as a clockwork doll.

He couldn’t even picture the others, the mere thought sent him into a cold sweat. Still—he had to ask Marvelous. If his crew was actually … well, like what Basco really looked like, well, he had a right to know.

Marvelous gave him a look like he was a total idiot. “Wouldn’t you have noticed if we looked like that at some point?” he demanded, barely looking up from his food. The rest stared at him, giving him uncomfortable looks.

“Well, I mean you’re aliens, aren’t you?” he asked uncomfortably. “All of you— I mean, you look human now, but…”

Luka snorted. “We look like ourselves. That Basco—” she shuddered. “He’s different. He’s— well…” She gave Marvelous a helpless look. Marvelous hadn’t expected it either and Basco had been his crew member.

“Things change, people keep secrets,” he muttered. “Basco’s planet—it’s a great deal different from the ones we came from, obviously.” The hurt stretched across his voice again and Gai regretted mentioning it. “Why you asking? You’ve got a strange form that you wanted to mention to us?”

“I’m not the one that’s alien!” Gai yelped.

“Well, you’re alien to us,” Doc pointed out reasonably. “We’re alien to each other. Not a one of us comes from the same place.” His smile said that he understood, though.

Gai nodded slowly, but he was relieved that the crew wasn’t going to change at all. And that he wasn’t going to change.

What other secrets they had— he wasn’t sure he wanted to know yet.


End file.
